Asuka
|english voice= |imagecat= }} was one of Kikyō's assistants; she was one of two shikigami in the form of a young girls. She and Kochō are mainly used as Kikyō's messengers after Kikyō was grievously wounded on Mount Hakurei by Naraku. They are also attendants for Kikyō's other shikigami, Saint Hijiri, who is just a puppet and container for Kikyō's soul. Kochō and Asuka are also capable of erecting and maintaining powerful barriers. The girls are slain by Kohaku when Kikyō sends them to divert Naraku's attention and stop the invading demonic rats. However, Kikyō later summons them again to protect Kohaku (who has become her traveling companion since Kagura's death). Personality Not much is known about their personality although they are extremely loyal to Kikyō and are obediently following her orders even putting themselves in danger as seen when their barrier that was protecting Kohaku was broken by Byakuya and used their last amount of spiritual powers to let Kohaku escape and to buy him more time but they were destroyed by Byakuya, telling them their effort was futile. Physical description Asuka has two ponytails at the side of her head, and wears a blue kimono. Powers and Abilities *''Kochō and Asuka's spiritual powers manifest as a bright yellowish glow of light in color.'' *'Great Spiritual Power:' It appeared that Kochō and Asuka both contained a vast amount of spiritual power, and they derived it from Kikyō herself. When Kikyō was distracted somewhere else, they would cover for Kikyō in her absence, though their powers seems to be connected to Kikyō's own powers, which leaves them almost powerless when Kikyō was incapacitated (i.e. after she had been defiled by Naraku's spiderwebs). **'Spiritual Familiars:' Kochō and Asuka could both generate spiritual butterflies and flowers respectively as a means of offense. When Byakuya found Kohaku, Kochō and Asuka explode into multiple familiars, giving Kohaku a chance to escape. ** Spiritual Barrier: Being Kikyō's shikigami, the two can defend themselves by erecting a powerful spiritual barrier which prevents any attacks from harming them. In various occasions, they are seen erecting a barrier to protect Kikyō during her recovery and while she was incapacitated. They are also seen erecting a barrier to protect Kohaku from Naraku when Kikyō was caught in Naraku's spiderwebs. *'Flight:' Both Kochō and Asuka are shown to have the ability to fly swiftly, so much so that they can keep up on a running horse. Weaknesses *'Kikyō:' As the one who created Kochō and Asuka, she holds sway over them. They are both subservient to Kikyō's will and derive their strength from her. If anything happened to Kikyō, their powers and very existence could be compromised. Media appearances *Chapter 306 *Chapter 307 *Chapter 308 *Chapter 309 *Chapter 315 *Chapter 316 *Chapter 328 *Chapter 331 *Chapter 332 *Chapter 336 *Chapter 337 *Chapter 375 *Chapter 453 *Chapter 455 Anime *Episode 149 *Episode 150 *Episode 151 *Episode 153 *Episode 154 *Episode 158 *Episode 159 *Episode 165 *Episode 1 (FA) *Episode 7 (FA) }} References de:Asuka & Kochō ms:Asuka zh:飞鸟 Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Shikigami